


The Quest For Revenge

by prettylittletraitors



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Eaters, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Third Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittletraitors/pseuds/prettylittletraitors
Summary: Kassidy Longbottom didn't have an easy start to life. Traumatised by her parent's cruel fate, she wanted only one thing her whole life. Revenge. As the years go on, she learns this has a heavy price. She could risk losing her twin, Neville and the friends she has gained at Hogwarts. Another boy is facing a similar challenge, will Draco help her or betray her? Draco/OC
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom & Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 4





	1. The Beginning

Kassidy Longbottom felt a shiver go down her spine, as the lights in St. Mungo's flickered. She picked up her pace, continuing her ascent up the stairs of the hospital, arriving on the fourth floor just as the lights went out. Her eyes darted around the staircase, reaching out desperately as she tried to find the door to the Janus Thickey Ward. The sharp sound of a door creaking open from the floor below had her heart racing, as she could hear footsteps creeping up behind her. Finally, she found the doorknob, instantly shoving the door open and practically stumbling inside. Any relief she felt was short-lived when she found the ward completely empty. The dozens of beds on either side of the ward seemed untouched, and none of the usual staff were anywhere to be seen. Her legs were running on their own accord a moment later, pushing her towards the room she knew so well. She didn't stop her sprint until she came to the doorway, her eyes flickering to the words on the whiteboard outside. **_Alice and Frank Longbottom._** Their doorway was open as usual, they needed to be kept under close watch, as without a careful eye they could both hurt themselves. Her mother's vacant stare had her pausing for a moment, the familiar tightness in her chest coming back. A loud scraping sound from down the corridor had Kassidy turning around, her eyes widening when she saw a cloaked figure standing only a few metres away. In one swift motion, she entered the room, slamming the door closed behind her, grabbing a nearby chair to block the entrance. She cursed the fact that there were no locks on the doors. **Bang!** Kassidy lurched backwards as she could hear someone banging their fists on the door, the chair giving way a little more each time.

"Mum! Mum, we need to go" Kassidy cried, rushing over to her mother, her hands touching the older woman's shoulders.

"Mum, please!" Kassidy insisted, shaking her a little.

Alice titled her head a little but showed no other sign of comprehending the danger she was in. It was hopeless. Kassidy knew that, but she couldn't leave them. Rushing over to her father, she grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him out of the bed. Suddenly, the door swung open, the chair being flung across the room, as the cloaked figure entered. Kassidy gripped her father's hand tightly as the dark figure approached, now looming over her.

"No, no, no…" Kassidy sobbed as the figure grabbed her arm roughly, their fingernails biting against her skin.

"Dad, help me!" Kassidy begged, trying to keep her hold on his hand.

She was fighting a losing battle, as Frank's hand was limp under her own, his eyes as vacant as ever. The cloaked figure now grabbed her other arm, successfully wrenching her away from her father, as she scrunched her eyes shut.

" ** _Dad!_** " Kassidy screamed as she was dragged across the floor.

"-ssidy? Kassidy!" A new voice pierced through her cries, as Kassidy's eyes shot open.

A warm hand was on her shoulder, concerned eyes boring into her own, as she took in her surroundings. With a shaky breath, she realised it had all been a dream, she wasn't even at St. Mungo's. Kassidy was with her brother on the train to Hogwarts, and she had never felt happier for it. If there was one person who could understand her, it was her twin, Neville Longbottom. Only a few people knew about their parents' cruel fate, most not caring to even ask. The siblings had always had very different personalities but had been close throughout their childhood. They were all they had. Neville's forehead was wrinkled with worry as he came to sit near his sister, who had been screaming only moments ago.

"Are you having nightmares again?" Neville questioned, as Kassidy tried to calm her breathing.

"No…no, I'm just on edge. That's all" Kassidy mumbled, running a hand through her brunette hair.

"You were calling out for dad-" Neville began, but she stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"Nev, just drop it" She told him, her voice stern.

Neville nodded a few times, standing up to go sit opposite her, the same look on his face he always had when she scolded him. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"…Why do you already have your Gryffindor robes on?" Kassidy asked a second later, only just having noticed his attire, her lip upturned.

Both of their results from the Sorting Hat Ceremony had been a shock. Neville had always been nervous and shy, ever since they were children, but unlike most of those at Hogwarts's, Kassidy had seen the signs of his bravery. One of her earliest memories, was Neville standing up for her when a boy had stolen one of her toys…even if Neville had run off crying a few seconds later when the boy shoved him. Still, seeing him placed in Gryffindor was surprising. But not as much as Kassidy's own results. There had been quiet over the Great Hall when she was placed in Slytherin, no one expecting the siblings to be split up, as they hadn't left each other's side since they had arrived. Nonetheless, it had been a blessing in disguise. Kassidy felt like she had spent most of her life before then worrying about her twin, spending little time on herself. Slytherin had changed that. An ambition had grown inside her that she never knew was there. She was still loyal to Neville, of course, but also to her House.

"I…uh, I may have forgotten to pack my winter clothes" Neville confessed, as Kassidy let out a groan.

"I'm useless" Neville muttered, despondently.

"Maybe you can borrow some of my clothes. In fact…I think this would suit you perfectly" Kassidy grinned, pulling out a knitted sweater from their Grandmother, which was bright pink.

"It looks like a unicorn threw up on it" Neville laughed, spotting the glitter that also covered the shirt.

"I think she forgets we're thirteen now. We're practically adults" Kassidy stated, as Neville didn't look convinced.

"I don't want to be an adult. Too much responsibility" Neville told her, as Kassidy quirked an eyebrow.

"Say's the boy who won the House Cup in his first year" Kassidy teased, nudging him across the aisle with her foot.

"I won ten points. Hermione and Ron got fifty, and Harry even got sixty!" Neville pointed out.

"Yeah, and what a surprise that was. Dumbledore always favours Gryffindor. He'd award points for one of you tying your shoelaces-" Kassidy was cut off as the train came to a sudden halt.

"Are we already at Hogwarts?" Neville frowned, as Kassidy walked over to the window, trying to look through the torrential rain that clouded her vision.

"No. We're on a bridge. Maybe we've broken down?" Kassidy suggested, jumping a little when the lights went out.

"I hate the dark" Neville mumbled, coming to stand beside his sister.

"You're scared of your own shadow, Nev. I'm sure it's fine, we probably-" Kassidy's speech was cut off as they suddenly lurched forward, almost falling over.

"I think something's come aboard" Neville panicked, reaching out to take Kassidy's hand.

"Don't be such a baby" Kassidy complained, but she didn't push him away.

The sibling's eyes widened as they saw ice grow on the windows around them, feeling a sharp chill in the air. Kassidy shivered as she realised her breath was now visible in the dim light. They heard frightened shouts from down the corridor, as their door was swung open by an invisible source.

"Get under the seats. Now!" Kassidy ordered, ushering Neville to the floor.

Just as Neville was crawling under the seats, Kassidy felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end, whipping her head around to come face to face with one of her worst nightmares. A Dementor was staring back at her, its bony hands blocking the doorway. Her feet begged her to run but there was nowhere to go. She knew all about Dementors, from her research on Azkaban and knew how dangerous they were. They fed on a person's happiest memories, leaving them with nothing but their most excruciating memories, the ones that fed their nightmares. Kassidy had more than a few of those. She tried desperately to hold onto her happiest memories, the ones with her brother, but it wasn't enough. She felt herself slowly begin to fade as the Dementor got closer, her knees starting to buckle underneath her. All of a sudden, a loud cry came from behind her as Neville was suddenly running forward, their Grandmother's pink sweater in one hand, as Neville threw it over the creature's face. The Dementor stumbled backwards, its bony hand ripping the sweater away from its head a second later, leaving it shredded on the floor. Neville let out an audible gulp as the creature looked back to the pair, as even without a face, they could tell it was angry. A sudden bright light engulfed most of the corridor a second later, as the Dementor was forced backwards.

"Are you two alright?" A man exclaimed, wearing a dishevelled suit, old cuts covering his face.

"Uh-huh" Neville nodded, his voice rising a few octaves.

"Impressive work, son" The man congratulated, leaning down, and giving the pink sweater back to Neville, who was still too shellshocked to reply.

A crowd quickly surrounded the siblings, whispered voices already gossiping about what they had just seen. Kassidy recognised a few of the Slytherin faces, as Pansy Parkinson pushed her way to the front of the group.

"Did you just fend off a Dementor…with a sweater?" She gaped, clearly impressed.

In their first year at Hogwarts, there had been no love between Pansy and Kassidy, the former who enjoyed mocking Neville far more than Kassidy liked. Especially after the night when Neville's points lost Slytherin their win, Kassidy had become enemy number one in her own house. It had been a frosty reception when she came back the next year, and Pansy had made her dislike for her well known. A rivalry broke out between the pair, which eventually came to a stalemate after Pansy had turned Kassidy's skin blue, and Kassidy had given Pansy buck teeth. It had seemed to be a test in some way, as after that Pansy welcomed her with open arms into her 'gang'. Kassidy was quick to accept, wanting the respect of her peers, knowing it would make her time at Hogwarts much easier.

"Well, it was Neville who actually-" Kassidy begun, but Pansy stopped her.

"Did you hear that? A Slytherin just fought a Dementor!" Pansy announced as a chorus of cheers came from the rest of the House members.

"Unlike the pathetic Gryffindor's. Has Potter even woken from his little fainting spell?" Draco Malfoy mocked, a smug grin on his face.

Kassidy stiffened as soon as she heard Malfoy's voice, as she always did. Pansy may have already started fawning over the blond, but Kassidy didn't share the sentiment. The bitch that stole Kassidy's parents from her had been his Aunt, and that was something that Kassidy couldn't forget. She tried to avoid Draco Malfoy as much as possible, trusting him about as far as she could throw him. From the cruel words he sent towards anyone who wasn't in his inner circle, it seemed like her instincts were right.

"C'mon, Kassidy. We want to hear all about it" Pansy exclaimed, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from her brother.

Blaise Zabini, took her other arm, practically dragging her down the corridor. He had stayed mute throughout the exchange as usual, but even he looked smug. Kassidy looked back to Neville who was still standing in the doorway, as Kassidy mouthed the word 'sorry' to him, before allowing herself to be led away.

* * *

Kassidy fidgeted nervously in her chair as she sat in the Great Hall, listening to Dumbledore announce the Dementors would be staying in the castle for the foreseeable future. She hated the thought of having the creatures around, but the alternative didn't seem much better. She had lied to Neville when he had asked if her nightmares had returned. As soon as she heard about Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban, a dark cloud had been following her. She had heard all about Black's crimes, not to mention who he was related to. And if he could escape from Azkaban…how long before others followed in his footsteps?

"Potter! **_Potter!_** Not feeling faint, are you? I'd hate to see you embarrass yourself again" Draco Malfoy mocked, turning in his seat to face Harry Potter and the rest of his trio.

"Shove off, Malfoy" Ronald Weasley muttered, grabbing Harry's shoulder to make him turn around.

"He gets more pathetic each year" Draco exclaimed, as Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Is that why you flirt with him every chance you get?" Kassidy drawled, as all eyes turned to her.

Kassidy's eyes widened when she realised she had spoken aloud, doing the unforgivable. Talking against Draco Malfoy.

"I think you're the one with the crush, Longbottom. You're always hanging around with the Gryffindor's" Draco accused, as Kassidy shrugged.

"I can't help it if I have more friends than you" Kassidy replied, as Blaise chuckled beside her, clearly enjoying himself.

"Oh yes, having _Potter_ and his precious minions as friends must be so rewarding" Draco muttered, as Kassidy rolled her eyes.

"Four-eyes is certainly no friend of mine" Kassidy scoffed.

"…Four-eyes. Hmm…Not bad" Draco congratulated.

"If you really want to mess with Harry Potter, it's pretty obvious how. You go for his friends" Kassidy went on before she could stop herself.

"I've got in enough trouble the past couple of years going after his muggle friends" Draco exclaimed, as Kassidy quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, they're not his only friends" Kassidy muttered, as Draco's eyes widened, looking up over the Great Hall to Hagrid, who had just been made a new teacher.

"You might be right, Longbottom" Draco grinned, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"It's Kassidy" She insisted, but Draco had already turned to Crabbe and Goyle, a plan being set in motion.

"Who knew you were so cunning" Pansy smirked, from across the table.

Kassidy tried to smile back, but it faltered on her face. Draco was known for taking things too far, and the last thing she wanted to do was help a Malfoy. She really needed to learn when to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

Kassidy let out a sigh, as propped her head up on her hands, trying to keep her eyes open. For the second time in the past ten minutes, she questioned why she had agreed to take the Divination class. A pale hand shot out to grab her teacup, reminding her again. It was one of the only classes that she had Neville would share, and she felt she needed to make up for leaving him the day before. Neville didn't really have any real friends even in his own house, and she hated seeing him left out. Pansy and Draco sat a few tables away, both only having taken the class to get out of Ancient Runes. The teacher of that class had the voice of nails on a chalkboard, although this didn't seem much better.

"What do you see in her cup, boy?" A shrill voice, belonging to Sybill Trelawney questioned Neville.

"Uh…a horse? No, maybe…a windmill?" Neville mumbled, making the teacher shake her head.

"Give me the cup" Sybill instructed, holding her hands out.

"Ah, now here's something interesting. I see a skull…that means there is danger in your path" Sybill warned Kassidy, who seemed to be barely listening.

"Really? Cause' it looks like a bunch of tea leaves to me" Kassidy retorted, taking the cup from the older woman.

Sniggers erupted from all over the room, as Sybill's wide eyes twitched a little, before grabbing Neville's cup. She made a sharp tutting noise, before looking sympathetically at the tall boy.

"Is your Grandmother quite well?" Sybill questioned, as Neville gulped.

"I…I think so" Neville replied, watching Sybill shake her head.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Oh dear…" Sybill trailed off, placing the cup back on the table.

Neville immediately grabbed the cup, panic in his eyes as he tried to search for whatever she had seen. Kassidy gritted her teeth, seeing how unshed tears began to well in Neville's eyes. While Kassidy had little love for their Grandmother, she had brought them up. Losing her would devastate them both. Kassidy expected the teacher had only said what she had to get back at Kassidy's sharp words. Well, two could play at that game, Kassidy thought to herself. Cautiously, she took her wand out of her robes, muttering a spell under her breath, pointing towards Sybill Trelawney. The next second, the woman's shoelaces were tied together, making her fall flat on her face in a comical matter. Laughter came from all around the classroom, as Kassidy snuck her wand back under her robes, a smug smile on her face.

"Who…who did that?" Sybill cried, pushing herself to her feet, her shoelaces still tied.

Her eyes quickly found Kassidy's from across the room, unsurprisingly she was her main suspect. Kassidy simply shrugged in response, having to bite her lip to stop her grin from growing any wider.

"How dare you use magic against me in my own classroom-" Sybill began but was quickly cut off.

After a whooshing sound from behind her, Kassidy watched in amusement as the teacher's shoelaces grew in length, until the laces tied up her legs, as she stumbled to the ground once again. Sybill let out a little cry, her eyes darting around the room, as she tried to figure out who had cast the spell. It was clear that even if it had been Kassidy the first time, her lips and hands had not moved the second. Kassidy whipped her head around, expecting to see Pansy with her wand out. She was surprised to find Draco Malfoy instead with his wand in hand, a smug look on his face. Their eyes connected for a moment, as he sent a wink her way, before hiding his wand. Kassidy turned back to the front of the class with a frown. What was Malfoy's game?

* * *

Later that day, they had reached their last class, Care of Magical Creatures, taught by the strange Hagrid. She had grown nervous when she saw the group of Slytherin's who had signed up for the subject and expected her words from the previous day were going to come back to bite her. They were obviously planning something. She couldn't help the sliver of guilt she felt, knowing the giant wouldn't be expecting whatever Malfoy had planned.

"Right, you lot. Less chattering. Form a group over there. And open your books to page 49" Hagrid announced, after leading them to the outskirts of the forest, to a depleted stone wall.

"Exactly how do we do that?" Draco scoffed, his large book dangling from the buckle wrapped around it.

"Just stroke the spine, of course. Goodness me" Hagrid shook his head, turning his back on the blond.

Kassidy had overheard this conversation, attempting to do what he had said, but the book didn't seem to enjoy her sharp fingernails against its spine. Her eyes snapped up to see Draco already turning to page 49, his book practically purring under his hands.

"Don't expect me to help you again, Longbottom" Draco exclaimed, spotting her staring at him.

"I can handle it, Malfoy" Kassidy retorted, pressing her fingers a little lighter against her book's spine, which seemed to relax it to a degree, allowing her to open it up.

A loud cry from behind them, had the pair spinning around to see Kassidy's brother on his back, the book snapping at him, already having chewed up some of his white shirt. With a sigh, Kassidy stormed over, sending a hard kick to the book, throwing it away from her brother. Jumping over him, she then proceeded to stomp on the book a few times, as the growling stopped. Leaning down, she threw the now quiet book back to Neville, running a hand through her hair. Draco watched the scene with amusement, enjoying the display of violence. Kassidy wasn't sure if she liked the new interest Malfoy seemed to have in her.


	2. The Challenge

Draco had lasted all of five minutes before he found an excuse to argue with Potter, both boys marching towards each other, their chests puffed out. Kassidy rolled her eyes at their dramatics, looking down to her strange book, trying to figure out what the lesson would be about. She saw someone come to stand beside her, turning to see Pansy with a smirk on her face, obviously enjoying Draco's performance.

"I didn't think this class would be for you, Pansy" Kassidy pointed out, letting the book fall to her side.

"Draco's spent all morning recruiting as many Slytherin's as he could to join this class. Isn't that why you're here?" Pansy frowned.

Kassidy gave her a simple shrug in response, not wanting to admit her true intentions. When Kassidy had heard about the class, it had piqued her interest. Magical creatures sounded a lot less tiresome than Divination. Kassidy was brought back to reality by Pansy's giggling, as she watched Draco mock Harry's fear of Dementor's. After seeing the creatures face to face, Kassidy didn't find it very amusing.

"I still don't understand why you have a crush on that jerk" Kassidy mumbled, as Pansy's forehead wrinkled once again.

"Who said I have a crush on him?" Pansy replied, as Kassidy quirked an eyebrow.

"You've been fawning over him since the end of Second Year" Kassidy pointed out, watching Pansy purse her lips.

"…Can you keep a secret?" Pansy inquired, as Kassidy's lips twitched into a smile, nodding quickly.

"It's my mother. She's been pushing me to make an impression with Draco, keeps saying that we should join houses" Pansy explained, surprising Kassidy.

"And here I was thinking you just had bad taste" Kassidy teased, as Pansy scoffed with amusement.

"Malfoy wouldn't be a bad suitor. His family have a lot of standing—" Pansy began but was quickly cut off by Kassidy.

"Surely your mother's not already thinking about… ** _marriage_**?" Kassidy gaped, finding the idea ridiculous.

"Not yet, silly. But my mother started to make her interest known to my father at this age" Pansy shrugged, but Kassidy still didn't look convinced.

"But do you actually like him?" Kassidy insisted, as Pansy mulled this over for a few moments.

Her eyes scanned around the group in front of them, flickering between a boy picking his nose, and another one scratching his behind. With a look of disgust, she turned back to Kassidy, her eyebrow arched.

"I think I could do worse" Pansy pointed out, as the two girls erupted into a fit of giggles.

A loud cough pulled them back to the class in hand, as Hagrid ushered over to a creature a few metres behind him. From the back of the crowd, Kassidy could barely see the magical creature, and elbowed her way through a group of Gryffindor's coming to stand beside her brother. Kassidy's jaw dropped open when she the beast plodding towards them. Her eyes trailed over the creature's eagle-like front, staying on the sharp beak for a few seconds, before finding it had a horse's body at the rear. She had never seen a beast like it before.

"Woah…" She mumbled, feeling her brother shake beside her.

"Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak" Hagrid announced, throwing a dead ferret in the air, which the creature easily caught in its beak.

"Hagrid, exactly what is that?" Ron Weasley asked, curiously.

"That, Ron, is a Hippogriff…First thing you wanna know about Hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a Hippogriff. It may be the last thing you ever do. **_Now_** , who'd like to come and say hello?" Hagrid asked, clapping his hands together.

Everyone apart from Harry and Kassidy took a step back, with Neville even dropping to the ground, opting to hide behind a rock. Kassidy giggled at his ridiculous behaviour, reaching down to haul him up again. She wasn't surprised when their teacher chose Harry, who was very clearly his favourite.

"You have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. So...step up. Give him a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not...Well, we'll get to that later" Hagrid exclaimed, as Kassidy guessed it would result in loss of limb.

After a tense few seconds, when it seemed like Buckbeak would attack, he slowly bowed to Harry. Hearing a few grunts from behind her, Kassidy turned to see Malfoy pushing his way to the front of the crowd, coming to stand beside her. He took an obnoxiously loud bite out of his green apple, his eyes watching Potter closely.

"Let's hope the stupid creature bites his hand off" Draco sniggered to Crabbe and Goyle, who were on his other side.

"At least Potter was brave enough to volunteer" Kassidy muttered, as Draco whipped around to face her.

"I didn't see you insisting to be chosen" Draco scoffed, crossing his arms.

"…Well, if Potter survives, I'll go next" Kassidy retorted, hearing Neville gasp behind her.

"Kassie, you can't!" Neville cried, his forehead wrinkled with worry.

"Better listen to your brother, Longbottom. We all know he wouldn't survive two seconds without your protection" Malfoy mocked, watching her jaw tense.

"Like I was saying, I'll go next…only if you go after me" Kassidy challenged, a smirk on her face.

Draco seemed a little taken aback at this, uncertainty flashing across his features. Crabbe and Goyle were quick to cheer him on, insisting that anything Kassidy could do, Malfoy could obviously do better. Taking another bite out of his apple, his confidence back, Draco nodded.

"Your on, Longbottom" Draco sneered.

A flurry of claps brought their attention back to Harry, who had been able to successfully pat Buckbeak. Almost immediately, Hagrid was insisting Harry could ride the beast, grabbing him by his arms and all but throwing him onto Buckbeak before Harry could argue. Buckbeak let out a distressed shriek before he was suddenly racing forwards and flying off the ground. Kassidy's jaw dropped open for the second time that day, as she watched Buckbeak fly off past the tree's with Potter clinging to his back. Kassidy heard Draco audibly gulp as Harry disappeared out of eyesight, clearly growing nervous.

"Scared, Malfoy?" Kassidy teased, unable to stop herself.

"Oh, please. If Potter can do it, I'll be able to do it with my eyes closed" Draco insisted.

As Buckbeak flew back towards them a few minutes later, Kassidy could tell Draco was getting nervous, his apple discarded as he fidgeted with his hands. Even she was regretting her actions, wondering what had gotten into her. Harry almost fell off Buckbeak as the creature reached the ground, thunderous applause starting up.

"Looks like it's your turn, Longbottom. Unless you're too chicken?" Draco mocked, a smirk on his face.

"Get ready to eat your words" Kassidy retorted, shoving past him and making her way to the front of the group.

"Kassidy, don't!" Neville cried, in a panic.

"Right, who's next?" Hagrid questioned, as he pulled Harry off Buckbeak, his large size making this easy.

"I will!" Kassidy announced, taking a few steps forward, separating herself from the rest of the crowd.

With a quick nod, Hagrid ushered for her to approach the Hippogriff, as Kassidy tried to calm her breathing. Her palms were sweating heavily by the time she was a few metres away from Buckbeak and slowly gave him a bow. She could hear the beast flap his wings a few times, panicked whispers starting up from behind her. A theory suddenly came to mind, as Kassidy kept her eyes planted firmly on the ground, hoping this would be a further sign of respect to Buckbeak. A shuffling sound had her eyes flickering up nervously, as she watched him bow his head with a squawk. Relief flooded through Kassidy as she pushed herself to her normal height, hearing claps from the crowd.

"Right, your turn to pat him now" Hagrid stated, as the young girl gulped.

The idea of having her hands anywhere near the large creature's beak terrified her, but still, she took a few steps forward. She was surprised when Buckbeak lowered his head a little, almost ushering her on. Letting out a shaky breath, Kassidy held out her hand, her fingers lightly touching the creature's beak, as he closed his eyes. A smile spread over her lips, as Buckbeak allowed her to pet him, letting out a low squawk, enjoying himself. A loud cheer had her whipping her head around, as she saw Neville jumping up and down, a broad grin on his face. She grinned back at him, her eyes finding Malfoy beside him, who was giving her a quick clap. Even he had been impressed. If only a little.

"Alright, let's get you onto his back—" Hagrid began, reaching out to her, but she brushed his hands away.

"He only just flew around the Castle; shouldn't we give him a break?" Kassidy frowned, as Buckbeak let out a chittering sound, as if agreeing.

"Oh…well, yes. I suppose your right" Hagrid nodded, surprised that she seemed to be thinking of the Hippogriff.

"I knew you'd chicken out, coward!" Draco called out, as Kassidy grit her teeth, raising an eyebrow.

"If you're in such a rush to go next, be my guest, Malfoy!" Kassidy scoffed, crossing her arms.

Draco was quickly marching forward, wanting to show her up, and complete the challenge she had set him. Hagrid's eyes widened as he saw Draco showed no sign of slowing down, a sneer on his face.

"I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" Draco mocked, coming to stand in front of Buckbeak.

"Malfoy, no—" Hagrid began, but was cut off as Buckbeak suddenly stood up on his hind legs, his wings spreading out.

In a flash, Buckbeak let out a loud shrieking noise, his talons lashing out angrily. Draco's face would have been slashed if he hadn't raised his arm in time, his robe being sliced open. Draco let out a pained scream, as he fell onto his back, Kassidy felt a strange instinct washing over her. Before she knew what she was doing, Kassidy was racing forward, coming to stand in front of Draco who was now rolling on the ground, clutching his arm.

" ** _Buckbeak_**!" She cried, her voice firm.

The creature stood back down but was still squawking angrily, trying to get past Kassidy. With a stern expression, she held out her hand, her lips pursed together.

" **Hey!** Stop it!" Kassidy insisted, as the crowd behind her stood in silence.

Buckbeak slowly seemed to calm down, lowering his head a little, as it chittered. Hagrid quickly grabbed one of the dead ferrets around his neck, throwing it away from them, as Buckbeak chased after it. Kassidy's eyes flickered down to Malfoy, feeling a spark of guilt when she saw blood splattered over his white shirt. If she hadn't been teasing him, Draco might not have challenged the beast.

"It's killed me! It's killed me!" Draco moaned, his eyes still closed.

"Don't be so dramatic. Look, it's not even that bad!" Kassidy exclaimed, crouching down by his side.

She held his arm up as his eyes shot open to look at his limb, finding blood running down his fingers, dripping onto the floor. Kassidy let out a groan, as Draco's eyes fluttered close again, looking like he had just passed out.

"C-calm down, Malfoy. It's…it's just a scratch" Hagrid stuttered, as Kassidy gave him a look.

"He's bleeding. He needs to go to the hospital" Kassidy told him, as Hagrid nodded quickly.

"I'm the teacher, I'll do it" Hagrid announced, as he easily scooped Malfoy into his arms, who was regaining consciousness.

"You're gonna' regret this…you and your bloody chicken" Draco mumbled, as Kassidy couldn't stop the laugh that left her lips.

"Class dismissed" Hagrid called back, as he marched back towards the Castle, holding Draco close to his chest.

Before Kassidy knew what was happening, she was being squished into someone's chest, practically being suffocated. She was quick to push them away, finding it was Neville, who still shaking. She ran an embarrassed hand through her hair, as the class crowded around her.

"Kassidy saved Malfoy!" Pansy exclaimed, as the Slytherin's all began clapping for her.

"…Uh, well…someone had to, right?" Kassidy muttered, a blush on her cheeks.

"Did they?" She heard Ron complain, from the back of the crowd.

* * *

Kassidy's feet seemed to have a mind of their own, as she found herself walking into the hospital wing after lessons had finished that day. The guilt was still eating her up inside, especially after seeing how Draco had been writhing in pain. It made her think of her parents. With a shake of her head, she realised that everything seemed to remind her of them, even just the school itself. She often wondered if her parents were found earlier, could have they been saved? Her thoughts trailed off as she saw Draco was out of his hospital bed, pulling something out of the drawers by his bedside. His left arm was in a sling, but he still seemed to be able to use it fine.

"Thought your arm might haven fallen off from the way you were moaning earlier" Kassidy announced, as Malfoy's eyes snapped over to hers.

"You weren't the one attacked by an evil beast" Draco muttered, standing up.

"Neither were you. If you had just listened to Hagrid—" Kassidy started, but he cut her off.

"Is there something you wanted, Longbottom? Or have you just come to mock me too?" Draco snapped, causing her to frown.

She wondered who had been mocking him and realised that Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be found. The two boys barely ever left Draco's side. Biting the inside of her cheek, she realised he was probably embarrassed by his outburst earlier.

"Does it hurt much?" Kassidy asked, taking a few steps closer, despite there being no other patients in the hospital wing.

"…Oh...yeah. It's agony" Malfoy mumbled, as Kassidy quirked an eyebrow.

"You're not a very good liar, you know?" Kassidy scoffed, coming to sit on his hospital bed.

"Alright, maybe it's not as bad that, but it still hurts! I needed a bandage and everything!" Draco insisted, shoving his wounded arm in her face.

"Wow, that must have been like so traumatic" Kassidy said sarcastically, as Malfoy came to sit beside her.

"I thought you weren't coming to mock me" Draco huffed, crossing his good arm.

"But it's so much fun" Kassidy smirked, as Draco rolled his eyes, but even his own lips twitched into a smile.

"Besides, what I really came for was to receive my thanks" Kassidy announced, watching a frown grow on Draco's face.

"For what?" Draco questioned, as she looked at him in disbelief.

"Uh, I did save your life back there" Kassidy pointed out, as Draco scoffed.

"I would have handled it" Draco muttered.

"From where you were rolling around on the ground like a baby?" Kassidy went on, as Draco's jaw tensed.

"The only reason I got hurt in the first place was because of that stupid bet!" Draco insisted.

"That wasn't my fault" Kassidy complained, through gritted teeth.

"Then why does everyone around you get hurt, Longbottom?" Draco accused, as her eyes snapped up to his.

Draco watched hurt flash over her face, a hidden meaning obvious behind his words. The two continued to stare at each other for a few seconds, as Kassidy cursed the tears that were beginning to well in her eyes. She wondered how much Draco's family had told him about what had happened to her parents? Did he know his Aunt had all but destroyed her life when she was just a baby? Did they joke about it at the dinner table? Kassidy pushed herself to her feet, with a scowl, storming away from Draco, who's eyes were now downcast. Kassidy wiped away at a stray tear that fell down her cheek, angry with herself for thinking for a moment that Malfoy could actually act like a normal person.

* * *

Kassidy laid her chin on her hand, as she listened to Snape drone on about what potions they would be making that year. Her mind was still on what Draco had said to her the day before, his harsh words hitting their mark. She had been foolish to volunteer to pet Buckbeak and to spur him on. Neville had tried to persuade her not to and she hadn't listened. Her eyes flickered over to Neville who was sitting on the opposite side of the large oak table. He was busy scratching his head as he looked at the ingredient list in front of him, a frown on his face. Hushed whispers started up from behind her, as Kassidy turned her head to see Draco walking into the classroom, his arm still in a sling. Snape did nothing more than usher him into the classroom, despite the class having started five minutes. He had always been easy on Malfoy, and most of the other Slytherin students. But not on Kassidy. He seemed to have something against her from the first day she stepped foot in his classroom. And Neville was even worse off. She couldn't keep the surprise off her face when Draco pulled out the stool next to her with his good arm, hopping up a moment later.

"You seem well…shame" Kassidy muttered, a harshness to her voice.

"Careful, they say if you scowl hard enough your face might get stuck like that" Malfoy told her, as she rolled her eyes, looking away from him.

"…I see you've still got your wand in a knot about what I said in the hospital wing" Draco huffed, but Kassidy still wouldn't turn to him.

"I only meant that with bonehead constantly falling over his own robes, you'd be used to people getting hurt around you" Draco exclaimed, as Kassidy turned to him with a frown.

"Bonehead?" She questioned, as Draco waved his hand towards her twin.

"Your apology could use some work, Malfoy" Kassidy mumbled, reaching out to pull her cauldron closer.

"Malfoy's don't apologise" Draco spat out, the mere word feeling like an insult.

"And I bet your all the better for it, huh?" Kassidy retorted, as Draco seemed to falter.

"Am I boring you, Miss Longbottom?" Snape's voice boomed, making Kassidy flinch, her eyes flickering to the front of the class.

"Sorry, Professor" Kassidy replied, biting her lip.

"Now, pick up the daisy roots in front of you and begin to **_carefully_** slice them" Snape instructed, emphasising the word.

"With your sharp tongue, I imagine you'll have no problem" Kassidy whispered under her breath to Draco, who's lips twitched into a smile.

"Yours is almost a match" Draco told her, causing her to shrug.

"…Is that really all you meant by what you said in the hospital wing? Nothing…else?" Kassidy stuttered, over her words.

"Yeah" Draco mumbled, as their eyes connected, but he could only hold her gaze for a second.

He was lying. They both knew that, but at least he had the good graces to look guilty. Whatever he did know about her parents, he didn't seem proud of it. That was something.

"Well, I—" Kassidy began, but she was cut off by a loud voice.

" ** _Detention, Miss Longbottom!"_** Snape exclaimed, suddenly behind the pair, making them both jump.

"But sir…" Kassidy trailed off, when she saw the look on Snape's face.

"Malfoy was talking too" Neville muttered under his breath, as Snape's stern gaze fell on him.

Neville looked like he was close to having a heart attack, as Snape marched over to him, coming to stop only inches away from Neville's shaking form. Kassidy was surprised that Neville had spoken up against the teacher, as she knew how afraid of him Neville was. A smile tugged at her lips, grateful for Neville's actions, even if they hadn't worked.

"It seems I must make this a family affair. Detention, the both of you" Snape insisted, earning an amused chuckle from Draco.

"How sweet" Draco teased, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"And now you've just brought yourself a seat with them, Mr Malfoy" Snape exclaimed, as Draco's jaw dropped open.

"You can't—" Malfoy started, cutting himself off as Snape raised a finger.

"The next student to speak will find themselves in detention for the rest of the school year. Do I make myself clear?" Snape announced, as silence washed over the classroom.

"…And five points from Gryffindor for Mr Longbottom forgetting his house loyalty" Snape added, walking towards the front of the classroom.

A chorus of groans came from the rest of the Gryffindor students, the loudest from both Ron and Harry. Kassidy dropped her chin back onto her hands, hoping the coming days wouldn't involve so much drama.

* * *

Kassidy muttered a curse under her breath, as she busied herself with cleaning the cauldron in front of her. Snape had given them the almost impossible task of cleaning every cauldron in his classroom, expecting them to all be spotless before dinner. It was a pointless exercise, as they all knew by the next day the cauldrons would be stained and tarnished again. Her eyes flickered over to Draco, who was obsessively scrubbing at the pile of cauldrons on his table. She was surprised he was putting so much effort into the task. A loud crash had her head snapping in the other direction, finding a cauldron laying shattered on the floor, with Neville hovering over it.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Draco sneered, as Kassidy turned to glare at him.

"Don't talk about my brother like that" Kassidy retorted, making Draco roll his eyes.

"I wouldn't have to if he wasn't such an oaf" Draco mumbled, as Kassidy raised her wand.

After a few whispered words, the cauldron he had just finished scrubbing, levitated in the air before crashing to the ground, as Draco's eyes widened. She expected him to retaliate, placing her arm out to shield the cauldrons on her pile as he pushed himself up from his chair. Instead, he crouched onto the ground, picking up a few of the broken pieces in his hand, before getting his own wound out.

"Reparo" He exclaimed, as Kassidy watched the cauldron easily mend itself.

A frown grew on her face as he then pushed himself to his feet and marched over to Neville, holding out his wand. She watched as her brother flinched, holding his hands in front of his face, expecting to be struck. When Neville slowly opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Draco fixing his own broken cauldron and looked to his sister in confusion.

"T-thanks, Malfoy" Neville stuttered, leaning down to pick up the now mended cauldron.

"Whatever" Draco spat out, walking back to his own table.

"Are you really that scared by Snape?" Kassidy questioned.

She guessed that was the reason why he had helped Neville, worried about what their Professor would say at seeing the broken object, even if it wasn't the one he had been given. Draco scoffed a little at her comment, his eyes downcast.

"I've only been given detention once before" Draco admitted, reaching out to grab the next cauldron.

Kassidy's mouth fell into an 'O' shape, as she realised it was Snape that Draco was afraid of…but his parents. From what Kassidy had heard about them, she wasn't surprised. They had been apart of Voldemort's inner circle, who knew the things they were capable of. Once again, she felt a sliver of sympathy for the blond, despite herself.

"I, uh…I heard one of the girl's in my house using a charm to clean her shoes yesterday. She said it was the scouring charm. Maybe we could use that to clean the cauldrons quicker?" Neville whispered to his sister, unsurely.

"That's a great idea, Nev! Do you remember the charm?" She asked, as Neville bit his lip.

"…Scourify?" Neville answered, scratching his head.

"It's not gonna' work" Draco muttered, from where he was already cleaning the next cauldron.

"Zip it, Malfoy" Kassidy replied, raising her wand towards the pile of cauldrons in front of her.

"Scourify!" Kassidy exclaimed, as the cauldrons all levitated off the table.

In the next second, a wave of water came out of nowhere, but instead of falling onto the cauldrons, it drenched Kassidy instead. With a grimace, Kassidy wiped her soaking hair out of her face, hearing a strange noise from beside her. Draco was in stitches, clutching at his stomach as he laughed uncontrollably. Turning towards Neville with an unamused look, she flicked some of the water away that was still running down her arms.

"Now that I think of it…the charm may have been Scourgify…" Neville trailed off, as Kassidy suddenly jumped from her chair, lunging towards him.

Draco's laughs got even louder as he watched her chase her brother around the tables, eventually managing to tackle him to the ground, as Neville let out a high-pitched scream. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much, wiping away at his eyes that had begun to well, from the way he was laughing so hard.


	3. Boggart

Kassidy took a sip of the strange soup in front of her, as she listened to Malfoy bragging about how he was the only Slytherin in their year on the Quidditch team. Of course, they all knew Draco hadn't got into the team on skill alone. There were rumours circulating that due to Draco being unable to play in the first tournament due to his 'injury', the game would be played by Hufflepuff instead.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" Pansy asked, her voice full of sweetness.

"It comes and goes. Still, I consider myself lucky…another minute or two and I could have lost my arm—" Draco began, but was cut off by Kassidy, who had dropped her spoon back into her bowl.

"Rubbish" Kassidy scoffed, as she grabbed his arm, still in the sling.

She pulled down the bandage wrapped around his arm, revealing a cut that was quickly healing, showing there was no need for him to have the sling. Draco was quick to shove her away from him, with a huff.

"Like I said…I was lucky" Draco muttered, holding his arm closer to his chest.

"Dramatic is the word I'd use" Kassidy mumbled, hearing Blaise chuckle from across the table.

"Something you'd like to say, Blaise?" Draco exclaimed, the challenge clear in his voice.

"I think you've already said enough, Draco" Blaise smirked, smugly.

Draco childishly stuck his tongue out at the taller boy, as Kassidy couldn't stop the giggle that fell from her lips. Pansy crossed her arms and gave Kassidy a pointed look, obviously annoyed that Kassidy had got in between her flirting with Draco. Kassidy pretended to zip her lips shut, turning back to her soup with a grin.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" A panicked voice broke through the silence, as they all turned to the Gryffindor table.

"Who?" Ron questioned, as the Slytherin group slowly stood up from the table.

"Sirius Black" Seamus Finnigan announced, as Kassidy felt her blood run cold.

Before anyone could stop her, she was marching towards the Gryffindor table, grabbing the newspaper Seamus held, and reading it for herself. Her eyes quickly found where he had been spotted, her hands gripping the paper a little tighter.

"He's been seen in Dovetown" Kassidy mumbled, dropping the newspaper back on the table.

"That's not far from here" Hermione pointed out, as Neville's eyes connected with his sisters.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts…do you?" Neville questioned; the fear clear in his voice.

"He's already slipped past the Dementors once. Who's to say he won't do it again?" Seamus insisted, as the entire hall began to erupt in a panic.

With her hands balled into fists, Kassidy quickly backed away from the crowd, shoving passed Goyle who was trying to grab at the newspaper. Her heart was beating madly as she rushed out of the Great Hall, not sensing Draco's eyes on her. The simple mention of Sirius Black seemed to have sent her into a frenzy, which confused Malfoy. Why did she care about the escapee's whereabouts? Neville had also noticed his sister's hasty exit, and sprinted after her, a worried expression on his face.

"Kassie! Wait!" Neville called after her, as she stormed down the corridor.

"He shouldn't be allowed to just wander around the country. Not after what he's done!" Kassidy exclaimed, bitterness in her tone.

"The Dementors will find him—" Neville started, but she cut him off quickly.

"And what if they don't? What if they never find him? How long until the other prisoners…" Kassidy trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"She's not getting out. Ever" Neville insisted, as they both knew exactly who he was talking about.

"I'm sending an owl to Grandma. I'm worried about Mum and Dad" Kassidy admitted, as Neville bit his lip.

"B-but you know Grandma doesn't like talking about the past" Neville stated, nervously.

"We both know what Mum and Dad did to Death Eaters in the past, what if Black wants to take revenge?" Kassidy explained, as Neville looked down at his feet.

"But he's nowhere near St Mungo's, why would…" Neville trailed off, with a frightened gasp.

"They say he's insane. What if he decides to take revenge on the children of the people who wronged him?" Kassidy went on, as Neville looked close to hyperventilating.

"I'm scared, Kassidy" Neville confessed, his bottom lip wobbling.

"We'll stick together. Like always" Kassidy told him, as Neville nodded quickly.

"C'mon, we need to hurry if we want to send an Owl tonight" Kassidy pointed out, grabbing Neville's arm and dragging him further down the corridor.

Neither of them had realised that Draco had been eavesdropping on this conversation, his brow furrowed with an unfamiliar emotion. His chest had tightened a little at hearing the fear in their voices. They were terrified of his Aunt, his family. He had been taught his whole life that the most efficient way to control people was to incite fear. It should have felt good…but it didn't.

* * *

Kassidy stood at the side of the classroom with the other Slytherin students as they began their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Her mind was elsewhere as she heard their new Professor speak, barely paying attention to his teachings. She still hadn't heard back from her Grandmother, which wasn't really all that surprising. She rarely sent an owl back to Kassidy, as the two were constantly knocking heads. Neville's relationship with their Grandmother wasn't much better, as she had always been more concerned with his grades than his wellbeing.

"Can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?" Professor Lupin's voice broke through her thoughts.

"No one knows. Boggarts shape-shift, taking the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so—" Hermione answered, as Lupin cut her off.

"Terrifying. Yes" Lupin agreed, as Kassidy bit her bottom lip.

What was she most afraid of? The sight of the Dementors on the train had sent a chill through her whole body, perhaps she would seem them? Her eyes flickered to Draco for a moment, as she realised she could see Bellatrix. Just the thought of the insane woman was enough to give her nightmares. With a quick shake of her head, she turned her attention back to Professor Lupin as he taught them the charm to repel a Boggart.

"Riddikulus" All the students in the room repeated, apart from the Slytherin group.

"This class is ridiculous" Malfoy muttered, as Kassidy let out a small laugh.

"What do you think you'll see, Draco?" Pansy inquired, as Draco gave a dismissive shrug.

"I doubt the Boggart will work on me. I'm not afraid of anything" Draco replied, as Kassidy quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? Cause' you seemed pretty scared of Buckbeak the other day" Kassidy teased, causing Draco to glare daggers at her.

Just as Draco was about to reply a loud bang from inside the wardrobe holding the Boggart, had all the students jumping back. Despite his confident words, Kassidy could see the bead of sweat that ran down Draco's forehead, and the tense line of his shoulders. The boy was just as scared as the rest of them, he just didn't like to show it.

"The incantation alone is not enough. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain. Uh...Neville, would you join me, please?" Professor Lupin asked, as Kassidy stood up a little straighter.

The Professor seemed to have picked her brother far too quickly. Everyone turned to Neville expectantly, as the young boy audibly gulped. Neville found Kassidy's eyes in the crowd, giving her a pleading look, as she waved her hand forward, ushering for him to move.

"Come on, don't be shy. Come on" Lupin insisted, as Neville reluctantly came to stand in front of him.

"Neville, what frightens you most of all?" Lupin questioned, as Neville mumbled something inaudible under his breath.

"Sorry?" Lupin exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"Professor Snape" Neville repeated, a little louder this time.

The whole class laughed at this comment, as even Draco sniggered quietly. Kassidy was too tense with worry to react, concerned with what their new Professor could ask her brother to do.

"Professor Snape. Yes, frightens all. And I believe you live with your grandmother?" Professor Lupin inquired, as Kassidy's forehead wrinkled.

It seemed a little strange that he would know that information. It was the first time he had met the class, and once again it left Kassidy wondering why he had chosen Neville.

"Y-Yes but I don't want that boggart to turn into her, either" Neville replied, nervously, as the class laughed again.

"Is your brother really that frightened of your own Grandmother?" Draco scoffed, teasingly.

"Clearly you haven't met the woman" Kassidy mumbled, quietly.

"Now, Neville. I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes, very clearly, in your mind. And when I open that wardrobe...here's what I want you to do…" Lupin trailed off, as he whispered something in Neville's ear.

Kassidy's frown deepened as she saw the shocked expression on Neville's face, and wondered what Lupin had asked him to do. Without even realising it, Kassidy had pushed off from where she had been leaning against the wall, and was slowly making her way towards the front of the class.

"Right, wand at the ready. One, two, three" Professor Lupin announced, his own wand out as the wardrobe door suddenly clicked open.

Silence washed over the classroom as the door slowly creaked open, and a stern Professor Snape came into sight. Neville practically shook as his nightmare took a few steps towards him, his mind going blank.

"Think, Neville, think" Lupin insisted, as Neville took a deep breath and raised his wand.

"Riddikulus!" Neville cried, as Snape suddenly began to transform.

Laughter erupted from their classmates, as Snape's clothes transformed into one of the hideous dresses that Neville's Grandmother wore. Kassidy couldn't stop the giggle that left her lips at the sight, her eyes being drawn to the ridiculous hat on Snape's head.

"Wonderful, Neville, wonderful!" Lupin congratulated, patting Neville on the shoulder.

"Incredible. Now, form a line. Who's next?" Lupin questioned, as most of the students tried to rush to the back of the classroom.

"That was amazing, Nev!" Kassidy grinned, nudging her brother as he walked to the back of the queue.

"…It was pretty good, wasn't it?" Neville smiled, shyly.

"And hilarious" Kassidy giggled, as Draco suddenly jumped in front of her.

"Running to the back of the line, Longbottom? Thought it was your brother that was the wimp in your family" Draco accused, making Kassidy roll her eyes.

"Sounds to me like your just scared of getting shown up by Neville" Kassidy retorted, a challenge in her tone.

"Fine. I'll go after Weaselbee" Draco exclaimed; looking to Ron who was already taking a step closer to the Boggart.

"No, I will" Kassidy stated.

"I said it first" Draco insisted.

"Well…I'm a girl so you should let me go first" Kassidy told him, making Draco scoff.

"How does that—" Draco was cut off as Kassidy suddenly rushed forward, pushing past one of the Patil twins, as Draco crossed his good arm over his chest.

"That's cheating, Longbottom" Draco muttered, marching forward and shoving past an increasingly annoyed Parvati Patil.

"And you would know all about that, Malfoy" Kassidy grinned.

A hissing sound had their attention turning back to Weasley, as Kassidy's eyes widened when she saw what his Boggart had turned into. A large spider towered in front of them, its pincers snapping wildly, as Kassidy took a nervous step back. What had Malfoy got her involved in again?

"Riddikulus!" Ron cried, his wand raised towards the terrifying beast.

In the next second, roller-skates were attached to the spider's feet, causing it to slip and stumble over the wooden floorboards. Laughter rose up again in the classroom, as Ron smiled proudly at his achievement.

As Ron walked towards the back of the class, Kassidy realised it was her turn and began to panic. With Malfoy standing right behind her, she knew she needed to focus on a fear other than Bellatrix, but her mind was going blank. Malfoy's cold hand pushed her forward when she still hadn't moved a few seconds later, as she sent an angry look his way.

"Step up, step up" Lupin told her, as she came to stand in front of the spider rolling around on the floor.

Any humour had gone from her face, as she gripped her wand tightly in her hand. Kassidy's heart beat wildly in her chest as the spider suddenly vanished and transformed into her fear. Her eyes widened when she spotted two familiar faces staring back at her from where they sat on rocking chairs. Bile began to rise in her throat as she realised the Boggart had turned into her mother and father. There was a tense quiet that washed over the room, as the other students frowned in confusion when they saw the two barely conscious individuals in front of them. Kassidy's hand shook as her eyes connected with her mother's, seeing the way she looked straight through her. Kassidy's eyes began to water as she turned to her father, who's head was lolled back, drool slowly dripping down his chin. Neville stumbled back a little from shock when he saw what his sister's greatest fear was, his eyes snapping over to Professor Lupin. He wanted to shout out to their teacher to help Kassidy, but the older man seemed to be in a trance of his own. A haunted expression was etched on Lupin's features, as he stood frozen to the spot. Kassidy slowly raised her wand, blinking away the tears in her eyes.

"Riddikulus" She mumbled, her voice breaking as the figures slowly vanished.

She couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips as she saw what form the Boggart now took. Blue eyes stared back at her, the Slytherin robes draped over the figure now lying in the rocking chair. Kassidy's wand dropped to the floor as she looked at herself in the same position her parents had just been. Her eyes were vacant, her lips mumbling something barely coherent. Kassidy's blood ran cold as she realised one word that her double was saying over and over.

**_Crucio._ **

Suddenly her vision was obstructed by a flurry of robes, causing her to stumble backwards. She was shocked when she realised it was Neville, having rushed in front of her, his wand outstretched. The Boggart quickly turned into their Grandmother, who wasted no time in hurling abuse at Neville.

"Riddikulus!" Neville exclaimed, his voice firm.

A moment later, their Grandmother's voice completely changed, now sounding like she had inhaled helium, making it ridiculously high. Some of the students around them laughed, but most stayed quiet, too disturbed by what they had seen. Kassidy's eyes flickered over to Professor Lupin, who was staring down at the floor, holding onto a workbench behind him. He looked grey, as if he was about to be sick. Kassidy was trembling as she turned on her heel to rush out of the room, refusing to look at any of her classmates in the eye. Neville tried to run after her but he was stopped by the flurry of congratulations from the rest of the Gryffindor's in the room.

"That was incredible, Neville!" Hermione told him, as Neville rubbed the back of his neck.

"…I, uh…I wasn't really thinking—" Neville began, a blush growing on his cheeks.

"You took on the Boggart twice!" Seamus insisted, as Neville shrugged with a small smile.

While Neville was being crowded around by the Gryffindor's, Draco's eyes had never left Kassidy as she sprinted out of the room. His chest felt almost painfully tight as he had watched her reaction to the Boggart. He hated feeling that way. Guilty. With a shake of his head, he began to follow her out of the classroom, unseen by Lupin who was still hadn't spoken. It didn't take long to find her, as she sat on the cold steps in one of the small towers in the castle. Her face was turned away from him, but he could hear the way she was sniffling. He opened his mouth to speak, but faltered immediately, unsure what to say. Still, Kassidy seemed to suddenly sense his presence, her head shooting up, tear-tracks covering her cheeks.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy" Kassidy muttered, turning away from him, rubbing at her eyes.

"…I guess I should thank you," Draco told her, taking a step forward.

"For what?" Kassidy asked, but still, she didn't turn to him.

"Now I don't have to see my Boggart" Draco replied, as Kassidy scoffed lightly.

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything?" Kassidy pointed out, slowly turning back to him.

"There are one or two things that scare me…" Draco trailed off, as his eyes connected with Kassidy's.

"C'mon, I doubt they're more embarrassing them my fear" Kassidy stated, as Draco came to sit down beside her.

"Let's just say you and I have more in common than you think" Draco mumbled; his voice quiet.

Kassidy thought about this for a few seconds, not understanding what he meant. As the realisation hit her, her eyes flickered back to the stone steps, a sad expression on her face. She wondered which member of his family he was scared of. Perhaps it was Bellatrix, but something told her it was a little closer to home.

" ** _Oh_** …" She mumbled, not sure what she could say.

"You know then? About my parents…about what…what happened to them?" Kassidy questioned, as Draco nodded slowly.

"I've heard rumours" Draco replied, playing with one of the rings on his fingers.

"Your Aunt destroyed my family. There's not really much else to say apart from that" Kassidy went on, watching Draco flinch.

"I don't remember her. I was just a baby when…" Draco trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"She's still your family" Kassidy retorted.

"I wish she wasn't" Draco muttered, surprising even himself.

"If you tell anybody what I just said—" Draco began, his expression serious, as Kassidy cut him off.

"I'm dead? Don't worry, my lips are sealed" Kassidy promised.

"…So, tell me…just how bad do I look?" Kassidy asked, wiping at her red cheeks.

"Dreadful" Draco replied, teasingly.

"Oh, stop, Malfoy. You're gonna' make me blush" Kassidy rolled her eyes, nudging him with her elbow.

"You want to go back to class?" Draco inquired, as Kassidy shook her head slowly.

"I think I'll back to the dorms" Kassidy exclaimed, pushing up from the cold steps.

She was about to walk away when she stopped in her tracks, a thoughtful look on her face. Draco didn't need to come after her, and in his own way he had cheered her up.

"Thanks…for not being a prat" Kassidy told him, making Draco scoff in amusement.

"Don't mention it" Draco shrugged, as the pair shared a smile.

* * *

"It's not fair" Kassidy muttered, angrily, kicking at a nearby castle wall.

"I did tell you Grandmother wouldn't be happy…" Neville trailed off, as Kassidy sent a glare his way.

"She already signed the slip for me to go to Hogsmeade! Why did she have to send an owl back withdrawing her permission?" Kassidy grumbled, crossing her arms.

"M-maybe thinking about Dad just hurts her too much" Neville suggested, rubbing his arms, feeling a chill in the air.

"Or maybe she's just a mean old cow" Kassidy whispered, under her breath.

"Kassie!" Neville exclaimed, his jaw dropping open.

"It's true. Sometimes I wish…I wish we didn't have to go back to live with her" Kassidy admitted, as Neville's eyes widened.

With her jaw tense, she kicked at the stone wall again, happy when she saw the scuff mark her shoes were making. She wished she had more control over her own life.

"Miss Longbottom, what do you think you're doing?" Professor McGonagall gaped, marching over to the pair.

"I was just, uh…seeing how sturdy this wall was? Y-yeah, looks all good to me" Kassidy replied, knocking on the stones with her hand.

"Please don't insult my intelligence" Professor McGonagall retorted, as Kassidy had the sense to look down at her shoes.

"Sorry, Professor" Kassidy mumbled, as the older woman let out a sigh.

"Back to your dormitory. At least there you won't get into any more trouble…Mr Longbottom, why are you not at Hogsmeade?" Professor McGonagall frowned, turning to Neville.

"Our Grandmother withdrew her permission for the trip" Kassidy pointed out, as the Professor's frown deepened.

"Only for you. Neville here was still allowed to go" Professor McGonagall informed her, as Kassidy raised an eyebrow at her twin.

"Did you know that?" Kassidy asked.

"…Well, I…I didn't want you to be here alone…" Neville stuttered, making Kassidy scoff.

"I don't need your damn protection, Neville!" Kassidy exclaimed, as Professor McGonagall made a tutting noise.

"That's enough. Brothers and sisters shouldn't fight. Back to your dormitory. Now" Professor McGonagall ordered, ushering Kassidy back into the Castle.

Kassidy began to childishly storm back through the corridors of Hogwarts, her fists clenched. She came to a sudden halt when she spotted a familiar boy hiding behind a nearby pillar, his eyes on the footbridge opposite. With a smirk growing on her face, she quietly snuck up behind the blond.

" **What are you doing, Malfoy**?" Kassidy exclaimed, poking him in the back.

Draco almost fell over from the shock, letting out a girly cry, as Kassidy couldn't help but laugh. He grumbled a little under his breath, pulling his robes closer to him, obviously irritated.

"Nothing. Go away" Draco told her, looking back over at the footbridge.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" Kassidy teased, her eyes trying to find what Draco was so interested in.

She scoffed lightly when she saw Harry Potter conversing with Professor Lupin on the bridge, a broad smile on his face. It was clear that Potter seemed to have another teacher wrapped around his little finger. She watched as they walked to the other end of the footbridge, not realising they were being watched.

"You really are obsessed with Harry Potter, aren't you?" Kassidy mocked, as Draco's jaw tensed.

"I'm not watching Potter" Draco retorted, making Kassidy frown.

"…Why are you spying on our teacher then?" Kassidy asked, a moment later.

However, she never got her answer, as Draco was suddenly grabbing her arm, pulling her behind the pillar. She opened her mouth to tell him to get off of her but was cut off by him placing his hand over her mouth. His grey eyes were watching the footbridge, as he saw that Harry was now nowhere to be seen. Perhaps they had heard them-

" _ **Ow**_!" Draco cried, jumping back as he held his now stinging hand.

His jaw dropped open as he realised what Kassidy had just done, looking far too pleased with herself, as he completely forgot about Harry.

"Did you just bite me?!" Draco gaped, as Kassidy shrugged, dismissively.

"Don't shove me around then" Kassidy stated, as the boy clutched at his aching palm.

"You are completely-" Draco began, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry Potter called out from behind them, as they both whipped around.

Draco's eyes widened as he saw Harry marching towards them, most likely having spotted the pair fighting. His eyes flickered back to the footbridge, seeing Professor Lupin still standing there, an amused expression on his features. He quickly racked his brain for an excuse but came up empty.

"I don't really think it's any of your business, Potter. C'mon, Draco, let's go back to the dorms" Kassidy replied, grabbing the blond's arm and dragging him behind her.

She was thankful that Harry let them go without protest, and once they turned the next corner, she quickly dropped her hand. Luckily for Draco, being found with Kassidy didn't look as strange as if he was stalking around the halls of the castle by himself.

"So, are you gonna' tell me what that was all about now?" Kassidy insisted.

"…There's something strange about Lupin. Crabbe told me after we left the lesson, he stood in front of the Boggart and it turned into the moon" Draco explained, as Kassidy's forehead wrinkled.

"Okay, that is a little strange. But so, what?" Kassidy exclaimed.

"Dumbledore hired him. If I can prove that there's something wrong with Professor Lupin, then it will help to destroy Dumbledore's reputation" Draco went on, as Kassidy's frown deepened.

"Why do you want to get Dumbledore in trouble?" Kassidy questioned, confused.

"…Father asked me to" Draco admitted, after a few seconds.

"And you do whatever your father asks you too, huh?" Kassidy retorted, watching Draco grit his teeth.

"Just forget it, Longbottom" Draco grumbled, quickening his pace, all but ending the conversation.


End file.
